felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Phony Phelix
|image1= |caption1= |release_date= |producer= |director=Chris Moeller |animators= |writers=Mark Evanier |music= |starring=Felix the Cat Oscar |series=The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat |season=2 |episode=1b |previous=Surreal Estate |next=Five Minute Meatball }} Phony Phelix is an episode of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Plot As Sheba and a character named Jackson are playing their instruments in the street, they see a black cat walk by, singing the 1950's Felix the Cat theme song while claiming himself to be Felix. Sheba doesn't buy it, but the imposter still tries to prove he's Felix, by pulling out his "bag of tricks" which happens to be a paper bag with various gag props. Roscoe then walks by and Sheba asks him if he notices anything different about their "friend". Roscoe being as dim as he is, can't tell the difference, assuming Felix must have gotten a haircut. The imposter then continues bragging about how he's the great iconic cat. But then Felix pops his head out of a building's window, telling the viewers not to believe the other cat trying to steal his identity. Inside, the imposter has Felix tied up to a chair, with another thug cat watching over him. His name is revealed to be "Oscar". Oscar then explains he's always wanted to be a cartoon character ever since he was little, and even enrolled in school to learn the classic cartoon stunts. He also mentions he's been kicked out of every cartoon studio he auditioned for (which are parodies of various existing ones, such as Disney, Film Roman, Spumco, etc.). He then spots an advertisement to watch The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. And that's what gave him the idea to steal Felix's identity to become a great cartoon character. Oscar then fills up the building with his tears, but Felix uses that to swim out the window, salmon style. Oscar then goes after him on an ironing board. Roscoe still tries to guess what's different about Felix, still not getting it while Sheba and even the sun get impatient, with the sun looking at his watch. Felix then encounters a hot dog cart, requesting the most fattening food the vendor has in stock to help him gain weight and escape the ropes. The vendor then spoons him some sauce, which causes Felix to quickly fatten up. Felix then walks to the gym and gets on a treadmill and quickly loses the weight. Felix then runs for it as Oscar chases after him once again. Felix reappears on the screen disguised as the famous director, Otto Oriolo, claiming to look for a new cartoon star. Oscar then excitedly takes up the offer. Felix then tells the imitator that he must dive into a most towelette from an extremely high ladder. Sheba and friends walk by and doesn't recognize Felix until he lifts his monocle. Oscar then climbs up the ladder past the ozone layer and Felix sends up a balloon with a sign that reads "action" and Oscar makes his dive, which takes him such a long time to land that Sheba plays a drum roll while the guys play cards. When he almost lands Felix wrings out the towelette, saying that Oscar has probably learned his lesson. As Felix and friends walk away, the phony cat land and deliriously sings the 50's show theme song with his body resembling an accordion. Notes *Otto Oriolo is a portmanteau of Otto Messmer and Don/Joe Oriolo. Category:Episodes Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Episodes